


Naxzela Revelations

by 80sGayTrashGoblin



Series: BAltDAU [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: 'i swear to cthulu' is my new catchphrase, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAltDAU, Gen, I'm so sorry for forgetting them, Naxzela (Voltron), Sentient Lions, There's plot, actually relevant to the story, all the pictures have descriptions now, alt keith goes by Akira, alternate universe shenanigans, the romance is on the down low, there are pictures guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80sGayTrashGoblin/pseuds/80sGayTrashGoblin
Summary: Naxzela was about to blow up. All hope was lost, until an unexpected savior appears.What happens immediately after?
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Matt Holt & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Matt Holt/Shiro
Series: BAltDAU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794631
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Matt was grasping at straws. The rebel fleet he had been given control of had been relentlessly firing at the galra cruiser ever since the barrier went up, as well as a few other Marmorites, including Keith. Despite the fact that literally half the universe was depending on them to defuse a planet-sized bomb, nothing was breaking through the shield. Olia was barking orders behind him, and Matt was just sitting there, squinting at the barrier in the hopes that some weakness will magically reveal itself.

Akira would know. He was a former galra prisoner, he would know how to break the barrier. Plus, he could be giving orders and not panicking at the giant wrench in their plan. Well, it wasn't a wrench, it was a bomb, but still. Why was Akira on the other end of the galaxy and taking Antillion while Matt, who's no good at any of those, appointed leader of the delicate part of this mission?

It was because their leader was racist, that’s what. Or species-ist. Whatever. 

The sudden starting of Keith’s cruiser pulled Matt from his head. He jumped up as Keith flew directly at the barrier. 

“Keith! Stop!” 

**BOOM!**

The explosion rocked the ship. The only thing keeping Matt from breaking anything was Olia, who grabbed him as the shockwave pushed the ship. Eventually, the ship stopped spinning, and Matt got a good look at what happened. 

“What the fuck?” 

**~~ Time Skip ~~**

Matt stood in the black lion’s hangar, observing the alternate universe black lion. It hadn’t moved from it’s position, but Matt had the sinking feeling that it was watching him. 

He heard the door open behind him, and Shiro walked in, along with the other paladins and Allura. “So, Olia has hijacked the meeting room in order to talk to the rest of the rebellion.” Shiro casually swung his arm around Matt’s shoulers, and his nerves prevented the usual butterflies in his stomach. “You contacted your other two squadmates?” 

“Yeah...” Matt reluctantly turned away from the lion, feeling eyes on the back of his head. “Something like that. The situation is... complicated, and I still don’t really know what’s going on for certain.” 

**CREAK!!!**

****

Everyone jumped, looking up at the lion behind him. The eyes of the lion weren’t on Matt anymore, but on Keith. An emotion seemed to be radiating from the lion, but he couldn’t identify it for the life of him. 

“Shiro, can you try and talk to her?” Allura asked, her eyes practically shimmering as she looked up at it. 

“I’ll try.” Shiro stepped up the lion, gently laying a hand on it’s paw. He closed his eyes, then opened them. He blinked a couple of times, then stepped back. “Nothing. She won’t talk to me.” 

Allura deflated. 

Pidge had sat on the floor, paying no mind to what’s going on around her, her laptop in her lap. Matt shuffled over, leaning over her shoulder and squinting. It was a classic file storage program, but everything was in altean so he couldn’t read it. 

“Matt, I love you, but I swear to Cthulu that if you don’t back off I will kill you.” Matt straightened up. Pidge has stabbed him with a fork before because he touched her laptop. Matt isn’t having a repeat fork incident. 

“Oh, that’s weird...” Pidge muttered, and Matt bent down again. 

Matt stood back up. 

“Well, what kind of weird?” Hunk asked, who apparently had been having a whole conversation with everyone else while Matt had been absorbed in invading his sister’s personal space. The others moved over too, interested in what could constitude as weird when they were literally in space fighting in giant robot lions against an evil empire of furries (at least, that’s what Matt would’ve thought, if he was in their position).

“Like a set of transmissions from Earth dating from 2031 to 2035.” 

“WHAT?” 

“Pidge, can you trace the origin? Exactly where on Earth?” 

“Some random area in the Nevada desert.” 

“So, Keith’s shack?” 

“Yeah, actually.” 

“Keith, were you sending random signals in space?” 

“No! I was searching for them, not sending them!” 

“Besides, Keith would’ve been six.” Shiro piped up, his voice calming the chatter from everyone else. “No six year old can send transmissions through space from Earth. Especially not as far as the Castle of Lions was.” 

“Right, because it was Arus.” Matt snapped his fingers, ignoring the judgemental look from his sister.

“Look, we can ask all the questions we want, but we can’t answer them unless we listen to the transmissions.” Keith said, strolling over and planting his butt squarely next to Pidge. “Pidge, can you play them?” 

Pidge nodded, pressing a button on her laptop.

“Hey, if you can hear me, please respond as soon as possible. My name is Keith Akira Kogane, and I’m the pilot of the black lion as a part of Voltron. If my coordinates are right, this should be reaching Altea. I’m pretty sure I’m in an alternate universe- well, from your perspective, I’m from one. I don’t know if this is reaching anyone. When I was digging in the Garrison, they had nothing about life in outer worlds. I have an inkling of what is happening, but I will-” 

“Keith, are you alright?” Shiro asked, pulling Matt’s attention from the recording. Keith had gone pale, and he was shaking a lot. 

“That’s my dad’s voice.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m telling you, shit is going down.” Mia took a deep breath, scanning the area and making sure that she was alone. She was back on the rebel base of Donides, where the leader had decided that she wanted her base of operations to be. Ever since Commander Vrils died a year ago, the rebellion had changed dramatically. Or so she’d heard from Matt. 

“You’re alone, right?” Mia asked, taking another look just to be sure. 

“Why do you ask?” Hologram Matt raised an eyebrow.

“Just answer the damn question.” 

“Alright, alright, yes, I’m alone.” 

“Good.” Mia took a deep breath, taking one last look before slipping into their bunks. The Zeta Squad had their own designated dorms, due to Matt being such a high ranking figure. Three rooms, a kitchenette, and a comfy little living room. She slipped into her room, closing the blinds and flopping onto the bed. 

“Mia, you’re scaring me here, what the fuck is going on?”

“So, you know how Naxzela was going to blow up?” 

“Yeah…?” 

“Turns out, Akira knew it was going to blow up.” 

“WHAT?!”

“Yeah, I had the same reaction you did!” Mia ran her hand through her hair nervously. “Apparently he learned that the galra rigged it to blow during one of his failed escape attempts while he was a galra prisoner.” 

“So why didn’t he tell anybody?” 

“That’s the thing, he did.” Matt visibly perked up through the hologram. “He told the Commander.” 

“He told Commander Chomni?! the very racist, hates his guts, thinks crossbreeds are an abomination Commander Chomni?!” 

“Yeah!” 

“Then why didn’t Chomni say anything?” 

Mia just shrugged. “Akira hasn’t said anything publicly, but the Commander just put out a bounty on his head and anyone close to him.” 

“So he’s gonna kill anyone associated with Akira to make sure his fuck up doesn’t get out.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Well shit.” 

There was a knock on the door. “Matt, I have to go.” 

Hologram Matt nodded, his face pale. “Stay safe.” 

Mia just grinned, hoping it came off as more confident than nervous. “I’m Mia McClain, I’ll be fine.” She winked, turning off the Holocom before standing up to open the door. 

“Mia, we need to talk. There’s something I need you to do.” 

**~~ Time Skip, Matt’s POV ~~**

“Wait, your dad?” Lance exclaimed, pointing at the laptop. He was slack jawed, as was everyone else in the room. Including Matt. 

Matt has known the kid for a long time, ever since he first came into Shiro’s life and Shiro dragged the kid excitedly to their dorm. In that point, he’d only mentioned two people from his past with any fondness: his father, who was a firefighter and died when he was six, and-

“Wait, your adopted dad?” Shiro asked. “The one you talk about a lot?” 

“Yeah, him.” Keith sounded like he heard a ghost. Which he had. 

“You had an adopted dad?” Hunk asked, and Matt could see Pidge and Lance and Allura look curiously at Keith.

“My mom left when I was young, and my biological dad died when I was six.” Keith said matter-of-factly, as he rifled through his Blade uniform pockets. “I was put up for adoption, and my dad took me in for four years. He disappeared one night, and I bounced through foster homes from there. He left me with these.” Keith pulled two things out of his pockets. 

One was a simple gold ring, with intricate symbols on the inside. The other was a disk, with some sort of crest carved in it. A very familiar carving…

Pidge snatched the disk out of Keith’s hands, ignoring the ‘Hey!’ from Keith, and held it up to the lion. The carving was the crest on the alternate black lion’s chest. “Keith, look!” 

“Wait a minute…” While everyone else had focused on the disk-lion connection, Allura had leaned into Keith’s personal space, focusing intensely on the ring. “That’s altean.” 

“Hey, you’re right!” Pidge said. “I can’t read it though. It’s too small.” 

Keith gave the ring to Allura, who turned it over with her fingers while Keith snatched back the disk. “Koi lezagilit. Koi allit. Koi lazizit.” 

“Great, but what does that mean?” Lance asked, and Matt quietly sighed in relief that he didn’t have to ask. 

“Be protected. Be loved. Be free.” Allura gave the ring back to Keith, who slipped it back into his pocket. “I felt some energy from that ring. It seems to be an incantation designed to protect the wearer.” 

“So all those times that the galra were just about to hit Keith, but the weapon or bullet moved suddenly, weren’t just flukes but magic?” Lance asked. 

“That was happening?” Keith asked. 

**CREAK!!!**

**~~ Keith’s POV ~~**

__

_You have my key, young kit._ The lion growled, her voice echoing in Keith’s mind. _And you have a connection with my knight._

“Keith!” Allura shouted. “Is she speaking to you?” 

“Yes!” Keith shouted back, his eyes still fixed on the lion in front of him.

_I cannot move much without my key, and it is only passed down if the previous knight is dead. Kit, I entrust the key to you. You must find my knight and return it to him, as well as return him to me._

“What does she want?” Allura asked, now standing right next to Keith.

“She wants me to find her paladin and bring the key to him, and bring the paladin to her.” 

“What about the ring?” Matt asked. “Can you keep that?” 

“You should ask!” Lance shouted. 

Keith jumped as he heard the lion rumble in his mind, almost as if she was chuckling. _The ring is yours, young kit. That was my knight’s gift to you, to keep you safe, as he was aware of what you might face in the future._

“He was aware that I’d pilot a lion?” Keith asked.

_He is your counterpart; your auras are similar. I suspect that’s what drew him to you, kit._

**CREAK!!!**

The lion righted herself, sitting tall and proud. _You have your mission. Go, and if you have any need of me, I will be here._

Keith blinked a couple of times as the lion’s presence retreated from his mind. It was strange, as her presence almost felt motherly, and was grounding in a way. It made him miss Red. 

**BAM!!!**

“Damn, why are these hallways so long?” 

“Olia, what’s going on?” Matt asked, running over to help.

“Mia’s in a rebel ship that’s in the castle hangers and demanded to talk to you and Allura and didn’t explain to me why.” 

“WHAT?!” 


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes Mia wondered how her life had come to this. Babysitting Akira’s kids with Akira’s semi-protege while sitting in a flying castle in space. 

Of course, she knew exactly how her life came to this point. Both herself and Lance, her twin brother, had applied for the Garrison. She would’ve gotten in, too, had she not graffitied Mr. Iverson’s portrait to add a mustache. But, almost seven months ago by now, her brother had been declared MIA. So Mia, being the responsible sister she was, stole a ship and blasted off into space. 

She nearly got caught by the Galra Empire and was circled around through many different circles before landing in the rebellion, now called the Voltron Coalition. She recognized Matt as the missing scientist on the Kerberos mission, and some other man she didn’t recognize but knew was at least partially human, and together they formed the Zeta Squad. Kind of. 

Matt and Mia usually ended up doing missions together. However, Commander Chomni had a vehement hatred of people who were mixed species, so Akira usually ended up doing suicide missions. And still coming back from them. Somehow. And adopted three children. Which she was now babysitting while waiting for Olia to bring Matt and Allura.

“No, that’s a green, Luna.” Sol, the cat teenager, spoke up, lifting the card off the pile that was just placed. “You need to match it with the card underneath.” 

“That card works.” Mia smiled to herself, scooting over. “A green 7 matches a red 7.” 

The small game of Uno was interrupted by knocking on the door of the ship. 

“That’s my cue.” Mia stood up, brushing her armor off and looking back at the group. “Narti, you got these three?” 

Narti’s cat purred from where it was seated on Kylie’s lap, and Narti simply nodded. Mia grinned, then turned to open the door. 

“Salin!” Mia bowed, repeating the one word of altean that she picked up and sending a wink to the beautiful princess in front of her. “Mia McClain, at your service.” 

Matt whacked her upside the head, while Allura practically beamed. “Iroem cloo caiv ulai! Ax jil ulai goidsiz altean tarkusidom?”

“Uh… I only know salin…” Mia muttered, scratching the back of her neck. 

“She said pleasure to meet you, how did you learn altean,” Shiro sighed, rubbing his forehead. 

“Oh.” 

“Anyways, what the hell is going on?” Matt demanded, pulling the conversation back on track. “You scared the shit out of me.” 

“You know how there was a bounty put on Akira?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Someone tried to kill Kylie.” 

“SOMEONE TRIED TO KILL KYLIE?!” 

“WHO’S KYLIE?!” 

Everyone turned to look at Allura. “Sorry, but everyone else was shouting.”

There was a loud thud coming from the ship, and Kylie came rushing out, grabbing Mia’s arm with tears in her eyes. “Auntie Mia! Sol scratched me!” 

“I’m sorry Kylie!” Sol peeked out, scratching the doorframe. “It was an accident!” 

Mia sighed, picking up Kylie. “Kylie, it was an accident, she didn’t mean to hurt you.” She muttered gently, wiping away the kid’s tears. 

Allura came over, gently grabbing Kylie’s arm. 

Kylie’s eyes went wide, looking up at the princess with awe. 

“What do you say, Kylie?” Mia prompted gently, causing the girl to duck her head sheepishly. 

“Thank you ma’am.” 

Allura chuckled, a small smile on her face. “You’re welcome.” 

Sol wandered over, with a small wave to the others. “Hello uncle Matt, hello auntie Olia.” 

“‘Ullo Sol.” Olia ruffled Sol’s hair, getting a begruffed meow in return. “Where’s your sister?” 

Luna hopped out of Narti’s arms, waddling over to Matt and raising her arms with grabby hands. Matt rolled his eyes affectionately, picking up the kid and scratching her underneath her chin. 

Allura and Shiro notably tensed up though, keeping a close eye on Narti. Sol noticed this too, latching on to Narti’s arm. 

The cat’s ear flicked from where she was perched on Narti’s shoulder as she looked over at the princess and the black paladin. Narti raised her hands up, slowly signing out _“I only protect. I do not attack anymore.”_

The two of them relaxed a bit, though Shiro spoke up. “I’m glad everyone is with each other, but I am really lost.” 

Narti sighed, Kova’s eyes sweeping the room to locate the kids. _“I will take the children somewhere safe.”_

Olia grinned, plucking Kylie from Mia’s arms. “I’ll show you the way to the lounge. You guys should talk on the bridge.” 

Shiro gestured for them to follow him, as they made their way through the long winding halls. (It wasn’t actually that confusing, but it sure felt that way) While they walked, Allura fell in line with Mia.

“So, what happened with Narti?” Allura asked, looking over at Mia’s face as if to gauge a reaction.

“I really only know from what Akira told us.” Mia leaned back, her arms behind her head as she walked. “Apparently, Narti had been left for dead. Akira brought her back and patched her up, so Narti dedicated herself to the rebellion. However, Chomni’s an absolute bastard, so instead she kept to protecting his kids.” 

“Oh.” Allura looked up ahead, and Mia took the time to get closer to her. 

"What I really want to know is the story behind you." Mia winked, wrapping an arm around Allura. "A beautiful woman at the head of a rebellion must have the brains and talent to go with her beauty."

To Mia's surprise, Allura's face flushed, and she ducked out of her arms sheepishly. "It's really not as interesting as your story, surely."

"It really isn't that interesting, princess. Not as interesting as you."

"Alright, knock it off." Matt smacked Mia on the back of her head. "No flirting on an important mission. Besides, we're at the bridge."


End file.
